


Stop that!

by REDEADED



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Goofy ladies, Human AU, Never Have I Ever, Past Pearlidot, Past jaspis, Secrets finally come to light, Truth or Dare, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REDEADED/pseuds/REDEADED
Summary: Amethyst gets bored with her little get together and decides to make it interesting asking embarrassing questions to her friends.





	Stop that!

**Author's Note:**

> One more one-shot to get me out of this funk, was going to do another I Am To Blame but not the same couple, going to have Bad Pearl try to rule Peridot but I digress I will put out this one-shot before I even think of delving into another mean spirited fic.

"Amethyst I am almost one hundred percent sure you don't want these answers." Jasper mumbled sitting next to Garnet and Lapis. Peridot nodded in agreement as the purple loving woman leaned against Pearl who draped an arm over her. "We've all done some stupid shit."

"That's why we should get to know each other better!" Amethyst replied throwing a soda to her big Amazonian friend who caught it not wanting the open can to spill onto her leather jacket. "I know your driving tonight so the rest of us can drink some shots while you get a sugar rush!"

"Gee, thanks." Jasper grumbled looking away.

"Alright ladies! Truth or dare?" Pearl chuckled in excitement as Garnet simply shrugged. Lapis and Peridot exchanged bored looks as Jasper kept her attention to the cat named Pumpkin crawling into her lap. "Alright, Lapis!" The bluenette looks her way and slouches. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to give me Peri's bra." Lapis scoffed before popping her knuckles and chasing after the already running blonde who made it outside and began climbing the tree.

"Come on babe! It's only a game!" Lapis cooed as she was in reach of the blonde's foot.

"It's shameful don't do it Lapis!" Peridot pleaded now trying to kick her girlfriend down the tree only to fall into a trap and be pulled down along with the bluenette. Peridot was pulled into the bathroom kicking and screaming scaring some of the neighbors only to be waved down by Jasper and Garnet. A few moments later some angry threats and slaps could be heard and in the crack of the door an arm dangled out holding a bra that had alien heads on the cups, Amethyst reached for the item only to be denied as Lapis slammed the door shut and comforted her girlfriend making promises and agreeing to the rules she was being forced to follow now, such as no sexy times for at least two months, washing all the laundry and dishes for those months as well and only being allowed to cuddle during the night.

Amethyst laughed her ass off as the two returned with the blonde hiding her face in her sweater and refusing to hold Lapis' hand. "You better make this game worth it Amethyst, or i'm going to be pissed with no action for two months."

"You didn't bring me the bra my dear Lappy, so bottoms up!" Amethyst slid her two shots of whiskey earning her the sight of the bluenette shivering before downing them. Lapis coughed rubbing her throat before whispering more apologies to Peridot before returning her gaze to the floor in front of her, Peridot gives in and holds the bluenette's hand before mumbling:

"I don't like this game..."

"I do." Pearl pipes up with a grin leaning her chin on Amethyst's head. "Give me a good dare Peri." Pearl wiggles her eyebrows as the blonde huffs and ponders for a moment.

"I dare yooooouuu.... to kiss Jasper!" Peridot thought she had Pearl's hands tied but to her amazement Amethyst clapped as Pearl wandered over and planted a quick peck on Jasper's lips with a smirk. "WHAT?!" Peridot shrieked slamming her fists on the ground in anger.

"Don't bother me none Per. I know she my girl fully anyway." Amethyst proclaims proudly puffing out her chest with a grin. Lapis growls and pours more drinks for the group:

"Never have I ever let my girlfriend kiss somebody else." Amethyst rolls her eyes as her and Pearl take their shots. Garnet holds up a hand and smirks.

"Seeing as Amethyst is enjoying this how about..." Looking around the group Garnet clears her throat to get Jasper's attention. "...never have I even taken the virginity of someone in this room." Pearl and Jasper took their shots, Lapis snuck it to Jasper who chuckled and downed it quickly, and coughed.

"WHO?!" Amethyst practically shouts with curiosity pouring out of her. Peridot hides her face and Jasper simply points to Lapis who nods in agreement. "Peri?" Amethyst looks around and her jaw drops as Pearl points to Peridot. Lapis' eyes grew wide as she glares down the tall woman and clenches her fists starting to snarl in Pearl's direction only to be held by Peridot. "Peridot?!" Amethyst felt pride for a moment before another thought popped up. "WAIT! Was she better than me?!" Jasper busted into a fit of laughter joined in by Garnet who brought up Jasper's earlier warning.

Pearl smirked before playfully patting her chin in fake wonder. "Welllll..." Amethyst turned away to pout feeling a slight sting in her pride at possibly being second best to her best friend. Pearl spun over ad wrapped her arms around Amethyst kissing her cheek. "You will always be the best Ames." Amethyst giggled as Peridot whispered reassurances to an angry Lapis who didn't lose her fists. "Shall we continue with the game?"

"Truth or Dare." Jasper spoke up looking at Peridot. The blonde shivered nervously latching on tightly to Lapis who looked ready to pounce on the still grinning Pearl.

"T-T-Truth." Peridot choked out keeping her grip tight.

"Is it true you were with Pearl months before you were with Lapis?" The bluenette glared at the Amazonian before softening her gaze and wrapping her arms around Peridot. Peridot nuzzled into Lapis' chest not wanting to lose the warmth.

"..yes.." Amethyst clapped and handed Pearl two shots who drank them without questioning. Lapis squeezed Peridot and kissed her before cradling her in her arms. Jasper mumbled a reply but returned to playing with Garnet and Pumpkin. Peridot asked Amethyst who decided to pick truth.

"Is it true Garnet had to hook you two up?" Amethyst chuckled before confirming and drinking her shots starting to feel the buzz flow through her. Amethyst asked Garnet who decided on dare.

"I dare you to finish the bottle!" Amethyst chuckled only to silence herself as the giant woman did so with a loud burp at the end. "Well, fuck."

"Can't beat the master." Garnet leaned against Jasper who smirked and wrapped her arms around her.

"This didn't go as planned did it?" Peridot asked looking towards her best friend who only shrugged and shook her head. "Still, it was a pretty cool night."

"Where did you lose your V-Card P-dot?" Amethyst asked before falling onto her side with a smirk. Peridot blushed and kept Lapis' eyes on her only.

"In my math classroom, under the teacher's desk." Peridot almost fell over as Lapis gasped and threw herself backwards.

"THE NIGHT I WALKED IN LOOKING FOR YOU?!" Lapis demanded looking shocked out of her mind. Peridot shut her eyes tightly before nodding shakily, Lapis returned the blonde into her arms before making her laugh. "I almost saw Pearl naked, gross." Pearl harrumphed as Peridot giggled and held Lapis tighter. "Glad you convinced me to leave, I was wondering why your shoulder didn't have a strap." Peridot shrugged with her face in her girlfriend's chest.

"You two are sickeningly romantic you know that? I bet you even did the whole candle lit first time bullshit." Amethyst blurted out slightly jealous of how open the two were.

"Actually, yeah. We did." Pearl laughed loudly this time as Jasper and Garnet listened with interest. Lapis cleared her throat: "She had the flower pedal trail going and was naked holding the sheets against her trying to finish lighting all the candles until I stumbled in and like an idiot threw the door open way to fast knocking over a candle and setting the curtains on fire." Peridot groaned as the others began laughing their asses off and wishing they could have been there.

"Did she have her alien panties still?" Jasper mumbled through the laughs, Peridot began smacking the Amazonian's arms and back feeling way more embarrassed than earlier when she had her bra forcibly removed. Lapis nodded but pulled her angry girlfriend off of her ex and kissed her calm.

"I think the night is done, someone put on a shitty movie and pick a spot to crash." Amethyst mumbled out climbing onto the couch in her sight.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure this was terrible but I will leave it up for a day.


End file.
